Perversos deseos
by Little Strawberry Chan
Summary: Después de mudarse a Tomoeda Shaoran se da cuenta de que la preparatoria Seijo no es nada comparado con Hong Kong: Fiestas, alcohol y sexo. De entre todos estos placeres deberá decidir si continua con el legado de su ahora mejor amigo Eriol o enfocarse en la chica nueva que le gusta y es que Sakura es una chica inocente que se puede ver enredada en las perversas seducciones...
1. Una hora de sexo quema… ¿Cuántas caloría

**Perversos deseos**

_**Capítulo 1: Una hora de sexo quema… ¿Cuántas calorías?**_

**(****Shaoran****)**

No recuerdo en que parte de alguna _parte_ había leído algo como esto: La vida es corta, ten una aventura.

_Había arrancado la cruz y la había estampado contra el suelo. Después le habían entrado ganas de orinar, y lo hizo sobre la virgen, pero como estaba borracho se salpicó también los pies. Tal vez estaba siendo castigado por esa blasfemia. Pero no, tenía la sensación de que había algo más. Ahora bien, no conseguía recordar qué. Había bebido mucho._

Ahí me encontraba yo, leyendo aquel libro de terror romántico llamado Cuernos, no había mucho por salvo ver la ventana y verificar que en efecto ya no me encontraba en Hong Kong, justo después de bajar del avión cuando nos trajeron a Tokio y vi el auto negro supe que esa sería mi última vez que tendría aquel toque de calor en mis poros y es que Japón es un lugar terriblemente frio y sin nada importante que ver.

Todo es café, oscuro y lúgubre o lo era a mi parecer, gente caminando con abrigos mientras bebían café o hablaban por teléfono, niños jugando con sudaderas de diversos colores mientras sus madres estaban observándolos desde lejos, en Hong Kong no había esa necesidad, los niños no tenían que ser cuidados constantemente, ahí habita el calor y, bueno no todos eran buenas personas pero tampoco todas eran malas, personas que te saludaban sin siquiera conocerte.

Ya me temía lo peor cuando mi madre recibió la llamada de alguien y le dijo que todo estaba bien como para poder trabajar en Tomoeda, cosa que al principio me agrado, posteriormente dijo "vamos", no me dejo despedirme de mis amigos y por supuesto de mi novia a quien después de cuatro años de no poder decidirme entre decirle o no si quería ser mi novia me duro el gusto tan sólo un par de semanas.

Apenas había conseguido tocarle un seno y nada más sobre la tela de su blusa.

Sonreí mientras cerraba el libro delgado, apenas leyendo el segundo capítulo y aunque la lectura me estuviera entreteniendo ya estaba bastante distraído con los árboles y el pavimento, ver a los alumnos que salían de las escuelas con sus caros uniformes y bueno, por supuesto ver como estaban serios, no habían ni siquiera bromas entre ellos.

Tampoco para decir que soy la sonrisa andante, por supuesto que no, soy más bien una persona seria en lo que cabe pero eso no quiere decir que no me gustaba salir y divertirme, de hecho lo hacía bastante pero no lo suficiente como para llegar ebrio a casa o probar alguna sustancia alucinógena y mucho menos hablar de sexo.

Como dije, apenas estaba en pro de ello.

Suspire como por tercera vez en toda mi vida cuando vi que mi hermana estaba viendo en su computadora las fotografías de todas sus amigas, llevaba aun el ramo de peonias sobre sus piernas y la carta de despedida que todo su grupo había firmado.

No había llorado pero continuamente iba al baño, seguramente ahí era cuando sus lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

—Les encantara Tomoeda.

Comenzó a decir nuestra madre mientras continuaba manejando el auto.

—Sonomi me ha dicho que no hay mejores suburbios que los de por aquí, estoy tan emocionada por empezar nuestra nueva vida aqu…

—Aquí no vamos a hacer ninguna vida— me atreví a decir sin siquiera mirarla por el espejo retrovisor pero supe que con su silencio ya me estaría haciendo alguna mueca de disgusto y por supuesto me miraba a través del espejo, encogí mis hombros al sentir su mirada pero trate de que aquello no me afectara.

—Él tiene razón— dijo mi hermana quien tampoco miró a nuestra madre —, en Hong Kong…

— ¡En Hong Kong no tenemos nada, este será nuestro nuevo hogar!

Gritó nuestra madre deteniendo el auto que por supuesto derrapó sobre el pavimento levantando un poco de polvo o tal vez humo de las llantas.

Entonces los dos nos atrevimos a mirarla.

Se giró para mirarnos a los dos, sus ojos rojos delataban que la tristeza aún permanecía en su alma.

A todos nos dolía por supuesto.

—Fue un accidente y me prometí que no dejaría que les pasara lo mismo a ustedes— dijo suspirando y cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo —, sus hermanas fueron…

—Sí madre— habló Shiefa —, un accidente… pero no para cambiar de vida y pretender que no existen.

Cuatro hermanas Fanren, Feimen, Fuutie y Shiefa. No sé cómo le hizo mi madre para tener a cinco hijos cuando por supuesto su sexualidad no es heterosexual, creo que le gustaba la idea de poder tener a quien cuidar.

Mis tres hermanas mayores quien por un accidente en un autobús escolar fallecieron como todos sus compañeros, algo sobre que había una curva cerrada y giraron sobre un acantilado, muerte instantánea; el medico nos aseguró que ellas no habían sentido nada, absolutamente nada sólo habían cerrado sus ojos, como si fueran un sueño forzado y ya.

Simplemente de un día para otro ellas se esfumaron y no voy a decir que no me dolió la perdida pero tampoco éramos muy cercanos, sólo dolió, mucho, y ya.

—Sonomi ha dicho que podemos quedarnos en su casa mientras encontramos una para nosotros.

Sonomi Daidouji, mujer que al igual que mi madre tuvo su vida heterosexual para procrear me parece que a una hija. Se conocieron en un concierto hace diecisiete años, hubo la famosa química y luego puf se enamoraron.

Debo aclarar que mis hermanas, todos nos llevábamos un años o al menos Shiefa y yo ya nos llevamos un año. Nuestro padre biológico Xiaolang Li fue el mejor amigo de nuestra madre; tan amigos que le dijo que por supuesto le daría los hijos que le pidiera. Hasta la fecha después de que yo nací ellos dejaron de frecuentarse para seguir procreando me parece que porque en ese tiempo mi madre ya tenía o estaba teniendo una relación con Sonomi.

Puedo decir que el que mi madre sea lesbiana no me afecta en lo absoluto y a mis hermanas tampoco, a ninguno nos vio afectado en cuanto a nuestras preferencias, sólo Fanren que desató el gusto por una chica, no pudimos conocerla.

En fin, cuando mi madre dejo de mirarnos y llorar se giró para seguir manejando y continuar con el trayecto a uno de los mejores suburbios de Tomoeda, la mansión Daidouji o al parecer así se llamaba porque el que fue marido de Sonomi después de su muerte le heredo absolutamente todo.

Creo que es más rica que el mismo Dios.

— ¡Ho por Dios es enorme!

Exclamó Shiefa inclinándose hasta casi el asiento del copiloto para poder admirar la mansión y sí, no lo niego, es bonita pero no más bonita que la que teníamos en Hong Kong y las ventanas de cristal que por supuesto aquí no tienen.

—Sabía que les encantaría — dijo Ieran —, cuando me envió fotografías yo también me emocione.

Algo me dice que ya no buscaremos esa casa.

Al bajar del auto la mujer y su hija ya estaban ahí paradas y otras mujeres vestidas de negro con gafas oscuras.

—Ahora entiendo su gusto por las mujeres, tal vez tiene su harén con el servicio secreto de lesbianas— susurre a Shiefa quien casi escupe el agua que estaba bebiendo justo en ese instante.

—Puede que hasta usen látigos y ese tipo de cosas— comentó en cuanto Sonomi abrazó a su hija y luego la tomó de la mano para que bajara a saludarnos.

Su hija, bueno, una belleza y sería un idiota si no lo admitiera. Ojos tan azules como el mar, cabello tan negro que le caía en cascada de manera ondulada y su piel blanca como la leche que…

Meiling es más bonita; pensé al sacudir la cabeza.

Lejos sí, pero seguiré fiel.

— ¡Ieran!

Gritó Sonomi abrazando a nuestra madre mientras le daba un gran beso en los labios, los tres nos giramos para no ver.

Es incomodo ver eso, no, no lo digo por su sexualidad sino porque son nuestras madres.

—Estoy tan feliz de que estén aquí— dijo la mujer de cabello corto rojo castaño y ojos como fuego —, ellos deben ser tus hijos— dijo ahora depositando dos besos a Shiefa en sus mejillas y luego acercarse a mí sin que me diera cuenta al instante.

—Se parecen tanto a Xiaolang— dijo examinándonos de lejos —, más Shaoran, estas tan guapo.

Me sonroje.

—Gracias— dije sonriéndole lo más que pude que casi es nada.

—Mi querida Ieran— dijo con voz dolida —, me duele la partida de ellas— la abrazó dejando que sus lágrimas llenaran su rostro, sorprendentemente mi madre no lo hizo, eso sí que sería aún más incómodo.

—Mi querida niña— dijo nuestra madre besando nuevamente a Sonomi ahora en la frente —, hablaremos de eso más tarde — suspiro —. Ella debe ser Tomoyo.

La tal Tomoyo se acercó primero para besar a mi madre y darle un fuerte abrazo, creo que porque sabía la muerte de mis hermanas.

—Es un placer conocerte al fin— dijo haciendo un tipo de reverencia —, mi madre me ha hablado tanto de ti y de tus hijos que ya no aguantaba los días para poder tenerte con nosotras.

—Que linda eres— Ieran la volvió a abrazar —, tu madre me ha dicho que eres el primo a la mejor estudiante y por supuesto que la más popular de tu escuela.

—Tonterías que dice para hacerme interesante— dijo Tomoyo moviendo la mano como si estuviera espantando moscas.

Las tres rieron menos Shiefa y yo quienes nos sentíamos incomodos ante la situación.

—Vengan— dijo ahora Sonomi haciendo un ademan con su mano, inmediatamente bajaron unos hombres vestidos de blanco con chaleco negro, la servidumbre seguramente, abrieron el auto y comenzaron a bajar las maletas —, les enseñare sus habitaciones; me tarde mucho tiempo en decorarlas, Ieran me dijo todo lo que les gustaba y sus colores favoritos.

¿Ieran?

¿Habitaciones decoradas?

Esto me huele a que esto no es temporal sino permanente.

— ¿Temporal?— pregunte mirando a Ieran disimuladamente —, creí que no era permanente— dije entre dientes.

—Shaoran dale una oportunidad ella ha…

—Lo hiciste a escondidas— continúe diciendo mientras Sonomi hablaba con mi hermana y su hija al mismo tiempo —, lo prometiste, no voy a vivir con otra mujer y su hija por capricho tuyo…

—… y esta es tu habitación Shaoran.

Además de molestarme eso me molestaba que me nombrara por mi nombre de pila, lo odiaba sólo mis hermanas me llamaban Shaoran nadie más podía hacerlo.

—Decorada en verde, tus grupos favoritos y te compre unos cuantos libros, la consola la puedes ocupar si tú quieres sé de buena fuente que te gustan las matemáticas y la historia.

Abrí los ojos como platos, al ver la habitación, en efecto era verde pero no toda verde por supuesto, las sabanas de la cama eran blancas con franjas verdes a las orillas. Todo estaba perfecto incluso el closet más grande que el que tenía en Hong Kong, me encantaba pero… no iban a comprarme con regalos.

—Gracias— logre decir.

—Vayamos a la habitación de Shiefa— dijo ahora hablando conforme —, nos tardamos más tiempo con la tuya, sabemos que eres la niña que…

Y cerraron la puerta.

Seguramente se había percatado que no estaba de humo como para seguirlas y tener un tour por la casa, ya lo haría yo más tarde, seguramente tendría mucho, mucho tiempo para hacerlo después me iría a la universidad.

Cerré las ventanas que dejaban que entrara el frio viento del lugar haciendo que la habitación se tornara cada vez más como un especie de congelador y aunque no estamos en otoño ni por supuesto en diciembre ya me habían dicho que el lugar era frio todo el tiempo aun cuando estaba el sol en su punto.

El estéreo estaba a mi lado con, por supuesto una mesita donde estaban todos mis nuevos discos para escuchar mi música preferida y en efecto estaban todos: Nirvana, One Republic, Coldplay, Smashing Pumkins entre otros.

— ¿Te gusta o fingiste que te gustaba?

Preguntó una voz totalmente desconocida para mí, ni mi hermana ni mi madre ni Sonomi sino su preciosa hija de ojos azules.

No dije nada sólo la mire, no había ninguna necesidad.

—Estoy igual que tú — dijo sentándose al filo de mi ahora, nueva cama —, es como… vivir en un reality show, algo incómodo.

Seguí sin hablar puesto que ella estaba diciendo todo aquello que pensaba y en realidad me molestaba.

—Sé que tu hermana repetirá la preparatoria con nosotros, es una lástima lo de tus hermanas.

—Ella estaba enferma— dije sin pensarlo tratando de justificar a mi hermana y sus estúpidas dietas que la llevaron al hospital.

—Lo sé— dijo ahora haciéndose un poco para atrás, como tratando de recostarse en la cama, algo así como en las películas cuando tratan de seducirte.

Ella tenía todo el equipo.

Y entonces comencé a ponerme un poco más celoso de lo normal, mi cuerpo se tensó y no de frio y mi respiración, bueno, se volvió un poco loca pero trate de controlarme.

—Aquí te vas a divertir— dijo moviendo su cabello para dejarme ver un poco de su pálido cuello —, aquí es más liberal…

— ¿Ha sí?

Pregunte caminando para recoger mi maleta y ponerla en otro sitio, cualquiera, algo que me tuviera ocupado para no seguirla viendo.

No me había percatado de su vestido entallado azul y las zapatillas blancas con diseños en estampado de hello kitty.

Se veía tan sexi en un lugar tan frio, aunque ella ha de estar acostumbrada.

—Mañana será la fiesta de bienvenida en la preparatoria…

—Aun no estoy seguro de sí quiero entrar a una preparatoria para niños…

—Aquí todos son iguales— dijo levantándose de la cama rápidamente —, y me parece que ya estas inscrito al igual que tu hermana.

Sonreí, ya me había puesto nervioso. Siempre he tenido problemas para hablar con las chicas, de ahí que me tardara tanto tiempo en besar a Meiling y pedirle que fuera mi novia como toda una semana, ella lo preguntó y yo dije que sí.

—Vamos, conocerás a todos— dijo mordiéndose su labio inferior —, será divertido.

—Seguramente— conseguí decir igual mordiéndome mi labio inferior.

¡Dios estaba cayendo en su juego seductor!

Nunca me había sentido así con alguien a quien recién conozco poco y nada.

—Mañana a las diez, vendrán por mí y estas invitado, espero tu hermana pueda también acompañarnos.

— ¿Las diez no es muy tarde para ustedes?

Tomoyo frunció el entrecejo yo creo que tratando de no burlarse de mi pregunta.

—No— dijo negando al mismo tiempo —, será divertido.

Sonreí otra vez.

—Tal vez— dije tratándome de hacer un poco el difícil —, pero no conozco a nadie.

— ¿Y?— inquirió encogiendo los hombros —, aquí tenemos una forma diferente de conocer a la gente, te lo aseguro, no tendrás ningún problema.

—Ok— dije caminando ahora en dirección a la cama para poner la maleta encima y comenzar a desempacar.

Ella únicamente se acercó a la puerta así que no valía la pena voltear a verla partir.

—Y también espero que no seas un hermano celoso— dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

¿Celoso?

No tendría por qué serlo cada quien hace lo que quiere.

Negué al mismo tiempo que me di cuenta de la flojera que representaba poner toda mi ropa de manera organizada y el libro Cuernos apenas acababa de empezar.

Es mejor leer al diablo que verlo en este mundo sin interés alguno, nada, nada puede ser peor que estar aquí.

**(Sakura)**

Tomoyo había asegurado que nos veríamos a las nueve de la noche en el parque pingüino antes de ir a la casa de Eriol pero su llamada de que la novia de su madre había llegado ayer mismo hizo que mis planes cambiaran abruptamente, seguramente no iría a la fiesta de bienvenida y aunque estuviera con el resto de mis amigas no sería lo mismo sin ella.

Al igual que el primer día de clases, seguramente se ocuparía de enseñarles todo el instituto a los hijos de la señora Ieran, quien refirió que se llamaba así.

Abrí el closet para tratar de ver qué podría ponerme esta noche, un vestido, unos jeans, una falda o short. Todo con tal de impactar el primer día después de las vacaciones para ver a mis compañeros.

Sobre todo a Eriol quien lleva gustándome más de medio año, aunque por supuesto todos sabemos que él locamente suspira por Tomoyo y es que quien no, con las locuras que nos contaba de sus vacaciones al igual que mi amiga Rika.

Rika era la clase de chica que gustaba a todos los hombres maduros y a los de nuestra edad aun sabiendo que jamás tendrían nada con ella, siempre después del verano regresa con alguna carta perfumada o fotografías con dedicatoria. Ella hace que los chicos piensen que pueden tenerla y no tocarla.

Chiharu, mi otra amiga, quien por supuesto a pesar de tener a su novio y ser completamente fiel hasta un punto de decirnos que está en el plan señorita monogamia sabíamos que Yamasaki no lo era y menos siendo amigo de Eriol.

Claro está que recientemente, y por ser un secreto a voces y el dicho de que el amor es ciego Chiharu se ha acostado con tres chicos, por supuesto regresa llorando a nuestros hombros por ser infiel.

Naoko quien todas creíamos que jamás podría tener un novio salió con la sorpresita de que se acuesta con el bibliotecario de la escuela cuando ya todos se han ido, también corre el rumor de que una vez se acostó con Eriol, pero eso a nadie le consta.

Y por último Tomoyo, la chica que todas queremos ser y la que los chicos quieren tener. Y es que si la perfección tuviera nombre se llamaría exclusivamente Tomoyo Daidouji quien siempre viste de lo mejor y por supuesto es hermosa. Tenemos con ella todo tipo de chicos y diferente aventuras; desde el muchacho Francés que no usaba ropa interior y con quien lo hizo en un baño del avión hasta el inglés con el que hizo el amor en un museo detrás de una escultura.

Hasta el momento no he tenido una aventura o al menos una pequeño anécdota digna de contar salvo cuando en una ocasión Eriol me besó estando ebrio y al parecer me confundió Tomoyo dado que llevábamos el mismo visto en una fiesta.

Jamás pude contarlo, creo que Tomoyo también siente algo por él, lo único que pude hacer con eso fue archivarlo en mi diario.

Ring… ring… ring…

Comenzó a sonar mi celular pero lo deje que siguiera sonando, estaba demasiado ocupada en verificar qué ropa tenía que ponerme y si era la adecuada, a mis diecisiete años y siendo mi último momento en la preparatoria sino dejaba mi legado como las demás mínimo dejaría de ser la niña buena que se atreverá a conocer el mundo como todas ellas.

Tomé mi celular para verificar la hora pero Tomoyo ya me había dejado un mensaje de voz.

—_Sakura, Eriol pasara por mí y los hijos de la novia de mi madre, nos veremos en su casa o ¿quieres que vaya por ti antes?, te quiero bye._

Marque pero al igual que yo ella tenía su celular ocupado así que igual era bueno dejar el mismo mensaje.

—Hola Tomoyo, ham, de hecho ya estoy lista y pienso ir con Rika, nos vemos en casa de Eriol, yo también te quiero.

Y dicho y hecho cerré el celular para continuar con mi trayecto ahora que tenía puesta mi ropa. Un vestido entallado color azul marino y unas zapatillas que, que aunque muera en el intento y no pueda bailar más de dos piezas seguidas no serán removidas.

Uff.

Será una noche loca.

Tengo que volver a archivar eso en mi diario.

Al salir de la casa y por supuesto alcanzar a Rika en su auto vimos que no eran más que las diez y media de la noche, ya por supuesto todos estaría ahí con la música a todo volumen, bebiendo un poco de alcohol para animar la noche y probablemente usar la piscina y el jacuzzi de Eriol para tal vez tener a más de una pareja para disfrutar.

Siempre me he negado a entrar con los chicos, tal vez esta vez acceda.

— ¿Qué te parece mi atuendo?

Pregunta Rika haciendo una pose en su forma literal, provocadora.

—Sexi— digo apenas tratando de dar en el clavo con la palabra.

Pero yo no diría sexi sino un tanto vulgar. Su necesidad de siempre competir con Tomoyo se había vuelto un tormento; su vestido casi trasparente dejando ver su brasier de lentejuelas aunque les gustara a todos los chicos creo que para mí dejaba un poco su dignidad o al menos la poca que le quedaba atrás.

La canción de paparazzi de lady gaga hacia que todos bailaran de manera muy, muy juntas y algunas chicas se agachaban como si estuvieran buscando su lente de contacto en el suelo mientras movían la cadera y los chicos las sujetaban de la cintura.

Siempre he querido bailar así pero la pena me gana.

—Ahí esta Tomoyo — dijo Rika señalando en dirección a la puerta de entrada de la parte trasera de la casa de Eriol.

Claro que ahí estaba Tomoyo con unos pantalones negros ajustados y una blusita de manga larga con gran escote en el busto dejando al mismo tiempo que se mostrara su ombligo. Chiharu estaba a su lado igual que Naoko quien estaba bebiendo de un vaso de color rosa de plástico.

A veces cuando esta ebria es un poco graciosa, a todos les gusta.

Yamasaki y Eriol estaban hablando con un chico que jamás había visto al igual que Tomoyo quien tenía de la mano a una chica bonita que se parecía mucho al chico con el que Eriol estaba platicando.

—Mira nada más— exclamó Rika en voz baja —, esta guapísimo— dijo tomando mi mano para encaminarme hasta donde estaba nuestra amiga.

Claro que estaba guapo y seguramente si no es que ya estaba ocupado sería tomado por ellas dos.

Claro, con una fuerte lucha.

—Me parece que es el hijo de la novia de Sonomi— dije tratando de recordar que en efecto Tomoyo me había dicho ayer en la noche que los llevaría a la fiesta —. Ella es su hija Shiefa y el otro es Shaoran.

Vaya, recordé los nombres.

—Lobo— dijo Rika seguramente en la pronunciación perfecta al significado del nombre de él —, espero que tenga de salvaje como su nombre.

Me sonroje, por supuesto, si el chico ya estaba estrenado sería pasado a manos de Rika, ella también tiene la fama de querer encamarse con cualquier chico nuevo que llegue al instituto.

Tenía un dicho muy famoso y nadie se atrevía a criticarla: Sólo hay dos clases de chicos, los que pasan por mí y los que faltan por pasar.

—Sakura— me nombró Tomoyo jalando mi mano para acercarme hasta la chica nueva —, te quiero presentar a Shiefa Li, es la hermana de Shaoran.

La chica sonrió tímidamente y creo que yo también.

— ¿Y dónde está el susodicho?— preguntó Rika buscando a Eriol y Yamasaki quienes ya no estaban cerca.

—Se fueron al mini bar de la casa— contestó Chiharu pasando un brazo por los hombros de Tomoyo, creo que ella ya estaba en la casa desde antes que todos nosotros y ya estaba ebria.

Suspiró.

—Es lindo tu hermano Shiefa— continuó hablando nuestra amiga, creo que ya estaba un poco ebria debido a la simpleza y familiarísimo como el que le hablo a la chica nueva —, por fin lo dije.

—Tienes novio amiga— dijo Tomoyo dando unas palmaditas a la mano de Chiharu quien no se atrevía o tal vez ya no podía soltar a Tomoyo.

— ¡Ya no más!— gritó histérica —, lo volví a hacer… — dijo poniendo su cabeza en el hombro —, me acosté con él, no pude evitarlo y creo que ya lo sabe, él lo sabe y quiere que…

Agache la mirada en señal de estar completamente avergonzada y también por la cara de sorpresa que había puesto la tal Shiefa, como que quería reírse pero no era el momento oportuno.

—Lo siento— me disculpe —, un poco de problemas de grupo.

Ella sonrió.

—Lo he notado— comentó inclinando los hombros dándome señal de restarle importancia a la situación que estaba aconteciendo —, pero da igual; es igual en Hong Kong, lo único diferente por supuesto es el clima.

Sonreí.

—Me doy cuenta, pero estamos en época de calor, al menos siempre el primer día de clases podemos estar en patio y buscar sombra por los rayos del sol.

Shiefa me sonrió, creo que se encontraba un poco más a gusto conmigo que con las demás y realmente no la culpo a veces todas se pasaban de sinceras en sus comentarios en cuanto a chicos se trataban, yo, que ya las conocía a veces me ponía un tanto nerviosa por las situaciones que relataban o en las que se veían involucradas.

—Sí, pero mi hermano dudo mucho que soporte el clima; se muere de frio por eso entró a la casa con… — señaló en dirección al interior haciendo un gesto al mismo tiempo que movía su dedo índice tratando de recordar el nombre de mis amigos.

—Eriol y Yamasaki— ayude un poco también viendo en dirección al interior.

No se veía mucho con las luces apagadas.

—Entonces por lo visto han tenido un buen recibimiento— dije sonando alegre.

Asintió.

—La verdad es que sí, recién apenas llegamos ayer. Tomoyo muy amablemente nos ha llevado a dar un recorrido esta mañana por el instituto, es incluso más grande que en el que iba en Hong Kong, y el uniforme es lindo también. Allá no usábamos.

Aclaró con un tono más en confianza, bueno por lo mientras, no tardaba nada en ser influenciada por el aire de Tomoeda, todos caemos algún día… es tan seductor que nos negamos a rechazarlo.

—Realmente espero que te la pases muy bien, es el último año, nos ha tocado lo mejor.

—Sí— dijo aún más sonriente —, pero no estoy segura de que mañana pueda si quiera recordar un poco de lo que Tomoyo dijo; nos ha dicho que todos beben esta noche y la verdad me he visto influenciada por el chico inglés han preparado una buena bebida.

Reí estrepitosamente.

—Cuando yo probé por primera vez la famosa posición de Eriol ni siquiera pude recordar mi nombre, no recuerdo que hice esa noche… sólo sé que mis amigas me cuidaron— relate haciendo reír a Shiefa y yo también riendo que, en ese momento aunque no fue nada gracioso yo creo que el tiempo ha hecho que al menos se vuelva un buena anécdota.

Al menos una digna de contar para no ser una persona tan aburrida.

—Me ha preguntado que cuantos pasos.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

— ¿Cuántos le dijiste?

—Le dije que tal vez tres.

Vi rápidamente su vaso que estaba lleno todavía, aun no probaba gran trago como para caer ebria.

—Bueno— repuse tranquilamente —, te aseguro que cuando lo termines esas son las calles que podrás caminar.

Ella sonrió nuevamente tratando de dar otro sorbo a su bebida, como si de verdad estuviera en busca de ponerse ebria, tal vez, había dejado a su novio y estaba triste o quien sabe, quería vivir la experiencia de Tomoeda.

Con eso de que a nosotros los chicos nos gusta dar la nota, tal vez le llama la atención.

— ¡Escúchenme!

Gritó Eriol parándose en la mesa de las bebidas teniendo en su mano una botella de vodka, le acompañaban el chico nuevo quien llevaba puesta un abrigo negro y Yamasaki quien tenía un vaso color azul de plástico con la bebida a medio terminar.

Todos le pusieron atención, después de todo es el anfitrión de la fiesta.

—Oh dios— dijo Tomoyo poniendo su mano en la frente —, va hacer de las suyas otra vez.

—Dejémosle— siguió Rika —, sus ideas siempre son interesantes.

— ¡Quien no se meta a la piscina se va de la fiesta ahora mismo, vamos chicas las queremos ver húmedas!

Dicho esto saltó a la piscina con todo y la botella, Yamasaki quiso seguirlo pero vi lejanamente que trató de invitar al chico a seguirlos pero él se negó tomando el vaso de Yamasaki para beberlo por completo.

Creo que ya lo habían dejado que se embriagara para no sentir el frio.

Se quitó el abrigo, arrojó el vaso y brinco a la alberca al igual que Eriol; y claro, todos los imitaron.

—Vaya con el pequeño Shaoran— me dijo Tomoyo bebiendo de su vaso, seguramente tenía whisky, a ella le gustaba mucho —; su primer fiesta y esta desatado.

Asentí.

—Él y su hermana parecieran que tenían ganas de embriagarse.

Tomoyo rio de una manera nada discreta.

—Claro que tenían ganas de olvidar todo— corroboró —; vinieron a la fuerza y me parece que Shaoran dejo a su novia y ella— señaló ahora a Shiefa quien parecía muy divertida con las experiencias de Rika puesto que ella, Naoko y Chiharu no dejaban de carcajear.

—Tiene una pequeña aventura con alguien mayor y creo que esa persona la ha seguido hasta Tomoeda.

Abrí los ojos como platos, vaya que los chicos se acoplarían a la perfección al lugar.

—Venga, vayamos a la fiesta mojada— diciendo esto último con tono sarcástico —, puede que esta noche Eriol y yo tengamos un encuentro, ha pasado algo en el verano que tengo que contarte a detalle.

Claro, sabía que ellos dos ya estaban en planes de relación y más vale que se me quitara de la mente la idea de poder decirle a Eriol que me gustaba.

Al menos hasta saber cómo fue la situación entre él y mi amiga.

**(Shaoran)**

_Buenos días Tomoeda, este fue el éxito viejo PIMP del ya famoso grupo 50 cent, a quien no le gustó esta gran canción y disfrutada en las fiestas hasta la fecha y hablando de fiestas tal parece que hubo una enorme en la casa de algún joven de la preparatoria Seijo; esos chicos siempre nos dan nota en sociales… esperamos que la resaca del sábado en la noche no continúe en lunes y por cierto: feliz inicio de clase chicos las vacaciones se han acabado ha salido el sol y no querrá irse…_

Apague la alarma de la radio, sabía que querer despertar con un poco de música iba a ser un problema para mi jaqueca desde la famosa fiesta en la que sorprendentemente me vi envuelto y bien recibido sobre todo por esos dos chicos, el tal Eriol quien vivía en Inglaterra y al igual que yo dejo muchas cosas importantes entre ellas su primera novia y su primera relación sexual a los quince años.

No tenía más que dos años aquí y parecía divertirse.

También estaba Yamasaki el chico que tenía una novia de nombre no recuerdo y que al parecer no le gustaba la monogamia sino más bien el poli amor o algo así me refirió.

Me levante como pude entrando al baño que tenía en la recamara, me bañe casi con los ojos cerrados para al salir ponerme el uniforme que la verdad no me quedaba nada mal, de hecho, hasta me gustaba, me hacía ver como niño mimado eso no lo niego pero la verdad no me sentaba nada mal.

Seguramente si fuera vestido así en Hong Kong mis amigos me jactarían de presumido lo cual por supuesto no pasara.

Puedo resumir que la mañana aburrida y con el desayuno de cinco personas no estuvo del todo mal, Sonomi y Ieran parecían contentas de lo sucedido en la fiesta o al menos lo disimulo muy bien mi madre puesto que jamás me había visto ebrio.

—Buena suerte en su primer día de clases— señaló Sonomi dando un sorbo a su café.

Asentimos los tres y creo que luego nadie dijo nada o al menos no lo suficientemente importante o de relevancia como para que les prestara atención.

Cuando salimos ya estaba la limo de Tomoyo esperándonos y admito que la idea me gusto bastante.

En Hong Kong no había la necesidad de usarlas, todos éramos casuales y la verdad las calles eran pequeñas.

Al llegar al instituto no me había percatado de que realmente todo había cambiado, puede que la fiesta alocada fuera una sensación para mí y mi hermana pero esto era todo lo que yo jamás espere. Chicas bien… no sé, aunque fueran vestidas de la misma manera no parecían de preparatoria y bueno los hombres parecían como si la fiesta fuera como la luna llena a un lobo y con eso se transformaran porque ahora parecían todo lo opuesto.

¿Impactado?; tal vez un poco.

El salón de clases era exactamente el mismo que los tres, salón dos del tercer grado. Todos ya estaban ahí adentro platicando, sentados en las mesas acomodando sus pies en las sillas.

Yo no tenía ni idea de dónde sentarme o si el lugar me lo asignarían.

¿Y si me sentaba en el lugar de otro?

Eso me pondría en vergüenza.

— ¡Shiefa, ven te apartamos un asiento!

Le llamó una chica de colitas, creo que la novia de Yamasaki.

Inmediatamente sujete a mi hermana de su antebrazo para detenerla.

—No me dejes— ordene o suplique entre dientes —¸ no quiero estar solo.

Y es que el tal Eriol y Yamasaki aún no llegaban, puede que hasta estaban en otro grupo de los cinco que había.

—Búscate un lugar— dijo Shiefa tratando de soltarse de mi agarre pero yo soy más fuerte.

—Hey— sentí un golpe suave en mi espalda —, ven, siéntate con nosotros.

Gracias al cielo era Eriol.

Y es que eso de los primeros días de clases en nuevos salones no me gusta mucho, me cuesta mucho adaptarme y es que aún sigo aferrado a la idea de Hong Kong.

—Siéntate aquí— indicó a su lado cerca de la ventana, frente a mí estaba una chica de cabello corto color café claro casi con destellos rubios en su cabello con el sol pegando directamente a nosotros, parecía muy animada con Tomoyo.

Creo, su mejor amiga de la que tanto estuvo hablando el fin de semana.

— ¿Qué tal la fiesta?

Llegó Yamasaki sentándose en la mesa de Eriol, al parecer él se sentaba al lado de su novia en los lugares de en medio.

—Bastante efectiva— dijo Eriol orgulloso —, conseguí lo que quería pero Shaoran se negó.

Mire en dirección a la ventana mostrando un poco mi molestia. No era que no quisiera sino que simplemente tengo novia y de verdad la respeto por mucho que ellos digan lo contrario.

—No me negué — recalque —, dije que tenía novia y que eso no lo quería.

Eriol frunció el ceño y me miró con sus ojos azules que centellaban, parecía que había encontrado algo en mí que el resto no veía.

— ¿Eres virgen?

Me sonroje.

Maldito.

— ¡No jodas!— exclamó Yamasaki levantándose de golpe —, aquí ese concepto ya no se maneja y menos para ellas— señalo en dirección al resto del salón con su cabeza.

—No me importa— dije entre diente —, además eso estaba por terminar.

Mentí, sí, pero jamás pensé que el ser virgen señalara motivo como para avergonzarme.

—Estaba— repitió Eriol —, yo creo que eso debe cambiar hermano.

Hice una mueca la verdad aquello no me importa.

—Esperar a que venga su novia refiere mucho tiempo perdido.

Dijo ahora Yamasaki.

—Puede que Rika esté disponible, incluso Tomoyo.

—Creí que tú y ella tenían algo— dije tratando de que mi tema fuera dejado en el olvido y por supuesto no recordado.

—Yo también lo creí hasta que me entere que tuvo algo que ver con un chico en Francia— dijo haciendo un gesto enojado y tal vez de dolor —, pero no nos desviemos del tema.

Yamasaki asintió al momento de que yo rodeé los ojos.

—No voy a hacerlo con una chica que no conozca — dije claramente.

—Claro y estoy de acuerdo contigo— dijo Yamasaki.

—Pero te podemos presentar a muchas, muchas chicas.

—Además refieres que quieres ir al gimnasio después de clases, puedes hacerlo con la ayuda de alguien más.

—Claro— dije tratando de no prestarles atención —, seguro siempre y cuando conozca a alguien que me guste.

—Espera— interrumpió Yamasaki —, a lo que Eriol se refiere es que: una hora de sexo quema ciento ochenta calorías o al menos eso escuche.

—Y qué mejor que…

—Sí claro, a menos hasta que yo acepte…

— ¿Me prestas un lápiz?

Me preguntó la chica que estaba sentada frente a mí, ojos verdes, labios color cereza y bueno, no al grado de Meiling, incluso al grado de Tomoyo pero, estaba bonita.

Me sonroje o al menos eso sentí e instintivamente le entregue el lápiz sin dejar de mirarla.

—Gracias— dijo tomando el maldito lápiz para volverse a girar y continuar con lo suyo.

—Ella, se llama Sakura— dijo Eriol cerca de mi oreja izquierda procurando que nadie escuchara —, y a diferencia de las demás ella es una chica muy seria y sí está disponible.

Sonreí. Supuse que haría algo así y eso que lo conozco de dos días para acá.

—Te he dicho que tengo novia— rectifique volviendo a mi sitio.

—Y yo te he escuchado— dijo alejándose en cuanto Yamasaki regresó a su lugar para sentarse con su novia quien inmediatamente se sentó en sus piernas para besarlo.

Suspire.

—Pero no te vas a quedar sin salir o sin conocer a nadie sólo por eso— dijo haciéndose sonar de lo más obvio y puede que para la edad que tenemos tenga razón pero de verdad quiero a Meiling.

—Yo nunca he dicho eso.

—Con palabras no— dijo serio —, pero vamos; eres nuevo y gustas a muchas chicas de aquí— dijo señalando a una chica de enfrente de cabello rubio —. Esta mañana me ha preguntado si tienes novia.

Le sonreí, no encontraba motivo para no hacerlo.

—Y es todo un año hasta que la vuelvas a ver, ella no creo que te espere todo el tiempo hasta la universidad. Así no son las mujeres.

Agache la mirada.

Tanto tiempo para querer que fuera novia para que me encontrara con esto.

—Sé que te acabo de conocer— dijo sin mirarme —, pero me agradas hombre y, pase por lo mismo que tu así que decide; es una experiencia más para tu último año en la preparatoria. Así de simple, puedes:

Enamorar a una chica.

Tener sexo con quien quieras.

Divertirte en todas las fiestas.

O las tres anteriores.

No estamos para frenarnos sino para avanzar, tú decides si disfrutas y te adaptas a tu nuevo estilo de vida o sigue estancado en Hong Kong, de igual manera no vas a regresar.

Cierto. Claro, y maldita sea… tiene razón.

Y ni la rubia ni la chica de enfrente están nada mal para conocer.

* * *

Little Strawberry Chan.

Hola! Bueno siendo mi primer fic creo que me siento un poco nerviosa pero emocionada, llevo con este proyecto mucho tiempo y tengo varios capítulos preparados pero el comentario y critica definitiva es de ustedes a las cuales les pido un REVIEW para saber si esta historia está preparada para seguir dando luz o no.

Gracias y hasta la próxima.


	2. Beso de ¿muerte?

_**Capítulo 2: Beso de ¿muerte?**_

**(****Shaoran****)**

— ¡Todos a las duchas!

Gritó el profesor Takenouchi cuando terminó el entrenamiento de la semana, por fin, siendo viernes y estar corriendo como vil idiota me hizo pensar que a pesar de lo que se decía del equipo no estábamos tan perdidos o es que siendo de último año ya se habían hartado de perder año tras año.

En especial Eriol quien no dijo una palabra cuando el profesor le amenazo con quitarle el puesto de capitán del equipo.

Al entrar al lugar ya varios de nuestros compañeros se estaban quitando la ropa y otros apenas quitándose las toallas de la cintura así como algunos que tomaron su mochila y salían rápidamente para ir a sus casas, estaría a punto de llover.

Menos mal la limo de Tomoyo muy amablemente siempre me esperaba.

— ¿Qué tal el equipo de los perdedores?

Preguntó Yamasaki a Eriol quien no dejaba siquiera que le miráramos, estaba encabronado que me parecía no podría soportar la más mínima broma de cualquiera de nosotros.

En especial de Yamasaki.

—Hijo de puta— dijo entre dientes arrojando su mochila al piso sin importarle que se fuera a mojar.

Abrió su locker a jalones y sacó una canastita azul marino que traía los objetos de uso personal.

—No importa— dije sacando mi toalla —, de todas maneras el equipo no va tan mal.

—Eso porque apenas entraste— dijo Yamasaki quitándose el pantalón sin importarle a que lo viéramos desnudo, seguramente porque ellos ya se conocían esta sería la primera vez que entro con ellos y todo porque el profesor amenazo con olernos.

— ¿Y?— pregunte indiferente dejando mi corbata al lado de mi mochila.

— ¿Tienes interés en ser el nuevo capitán?

Preguntó ahora Eriol rompiendo su silencio al momento de cerrar su locker.

—No— dije y negué al mismo tiempo —, nunca me ha interesado eso de los club deportivos— sincere.

Creo o me pareció ver un suspiro de alivio por parte de él lo que me hizo pensar a que seguramente el profesor le había amenazado con quitarle el puesto y probablemente dármelo a mí, con facilidad entré al equipo lo que según muchos dicen que Takenouchi es muy difícil de convencer, Eriol fue el único que tuvo que intentarlo tres veces, los demás tardaron años.

Yo a la primera, seguramente esa fue su frustración.

—Y si entré al equipo fue porque mi madre me lo pidió— dije sin temor a sentirme avergonzado tal vez con eso su ira se calmaría.

—Buenas noticias mi buen amigo— dijo Yamasaki golpeando la espalda de Eriol incontables veces —, ahora puedes estar seguro de que el nuevo no te quitara el puesto.

Reí tranquilamente no sintiéndome amenazado ni nada de eso por supuesto. De hecho no me interesaba si Eriol hacia algo como para que me sacaran del equipo, para mí mucho mejor aunque debo admitir que se siente bien ser aceptado por todos.

— ¡Hey, hey, hey di mi nombre baby!

Gritó Yamasaki al entrar rápidamente y enredar su toalla a modo de que se formara en látigo y golpear a un chico que creo, si no mal recuerdo, era de segundo año.

— ¡Madura idiota!

Le gritó el muchacho cerrando la regadera para salir de las duchas. Reí es tan estúpido y divertido al mismo tiempo.

Lo que me recuerda a que en Hong Kong no teníamos duchas así, todas estaban separadas a modo de que no pudiéramos vernos, aquí creo que la técnica del jabón no debería siquiera ser empleada en broma.

Abrí la regadera hasta sentir que el agua cayera caliente y lo suficientemente fresca al mismo tiempo para quitarme el sudor y el mal olor. Suspire al sentir el jabón suavizar cada parte de mi piel con su típico olor a lavanda. Un poco de shampo con olor a jazmín o algo así, el vapor de todas las regaderas, los ojos cerrados y nada más podía necesitar al instante, así ya no tendría que llegar a casa y bañarme para luego dormir, todo sería completado hoy.

— ¿Irán a la fiesta de Rika?

Preguntó Yamasaki quien al parecer ya había terminado de bañarse pues tenía su toalla alrededor de su cintura mientras las gotas caían sobre su pecho.

Negué en cuanto me ocupe de quitarme el poco jabón que aún tenía en los ojos.

— ¿Por qué no?— pregunta ahora Eriol mientras le cierra a la llave de agua —, creí que te gustaban las fiestas de Rika.

Sí claro, de aquí a una fiesta que voy en su casa y hasta eso recuerdo poco pues me puse la mejor y peor briaga mi vida, creo haberme besado con alguno de estos dos pero es mejor no recordar, mi hermana dice que si no lo recuerdas entonces no paso y mejor para mí en esta situación.

—Hace más de una semana que no hablo con Meiling— dije inclinando los hombros al mismo tiempo que me puse la toalla alrededor de la cintura —, quisiera hacerlo esta noche.

Ver la cara de Eriol de disgusto y la mueca de Yamasaki me hizo enojar pero eso no quería decir que yo fuera a cambiar de idea, de verdad, por mucha diversión que se fuera a presentar.

—Haz lo que quieras— dijo entonces Eriol —, mastúrbate mientras hablas por teléfono yo sí voy a tener acción esta noche ¿no señor monogamia?

Yamasaki sonrió asintiendo al mismo tiempo y estuve a punto de decirles que prefería eso a tener miedo a que me contagiaran algo o estar preocupado de si embarace a una chica de quince años pero entonces los gritos de todos me hicieron perder la idea de mis pensamientos.

— ¡Son las de último año, las conozco!

Dijo un niño como de doce años.

Sus uniformes recién puestos y sus cabellos húmedos porque seguramente no se habían preocupado de secarse. Estaban entretenidos eso era un hecho.

— ¡Por mi madre esta buenísima!

Dijo ahora otro de catorce años, poco a poco iba conociendo a cada uno de ellos y dado que la secundaria y preparatoria estaba en el mismo edificio del instituto Seijo pues tenemos que lidiar con todos ellos.

Sonreí, seguramente se habían encontrado con algún hueco para ver a sus compañeras aunque bueno, mencionaron de último año y creo que ya he visto suficiente de todas, al menos en traje de baño en cuanto a eso se refiere.

—Si quisiera perder perdería con ella.

Todos los del equipo reímos a carcajadas lo que provocó que por supuesto por ego nos dirigiéramos al lugar donde se encontraban.

—Primero esperen a que se les pare— dijo Eriol quien con la ayuda de Izumi un chico del tamaño y peso de un tractor quito a dos chicos del cuello de la camisa —, ¿a quién están viendo?

— ¡No es justo ustedes las ven todos los días!

Replicaron algunos lo que me dio pauta a que me pudiera asomar por aquel hueco no tan grande pero tampoco tan pequeño como para entrecerrar y forzar la mirada, al contrario el agujero estaba perfecto como para que…

Y sí estaban viendo a nuestras compañeras de último año quienes estaban en paños menores.

Pero en especial estaba ella, la chica que por supuesto no le había prestado ni el más mínimo interés dado que por supuesto es la más callada y no se hace escuchar muy seguido a menos que se pelee con su hermano por teléfono.

Entonces no pude dejar de verla.

— ¿Quién es Shaoran?

Preguntó Yamasaki interesado tocando mi hombro esperando su turno pero apenas pude hacer un gesto con la mano para que se esperara.

— ¿Esta muy buena?, ¿Quién es?

—Cállate— ordene —, te van a oír.

Estaba completamente distanciada de todas las demás, debo de tenerla, pensé por un instante.

Estaba delgada, una delgada muy rica. Sus pechos redondos, su cintura estrecha, sus piernas bronceadas y torneadas y además de todo estaba con lo que se dice un brasileño.

Jamás había visto uno hasta que Eriol me enseño la foto de una chica que le envió por correo.

—Es… Kinomoto— dije aun sin quererme quitar y dejar de verla.

Se untaba crema corporal en las piernas y juro podía oler la fresa hasta donde estaba, las gotas de su cabello corto que caía a su piel y parecía que no le importaba el frio de cada una de las gotas, entonces sentí escalofrío y otra cosa en mi cuerpo.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

— ¿Qué tal esta?

Preguntó ahora Yamato quien era otro monstruo que resultaba ser el mejor portero.

Se dice que tiene una novia lo suficientemente envidiable como para que buscara otra pero los rumores que he escuchado es que no pasa de meterse con señoras, creo que trabaja de algo como jardinería y ahí se acuesta con ellas.

—Linda…— conseguí decir en el momento justo en que creo que se encontraron nuestras miradas pero no pude dejar de verla —, esta hermosa— dije sin poderlo ocultar de mis pensamientos.

— ¡Quítate!

Gritaron varios empujándome hasta tirarme de nalgas al piso.

—Muy rica— dijo ahora Eriol quien no se acercó al lugar y ponerse como loco como los demás —, ya la vi— suspiró —. Una equivocación cuando entré al baño de niñas en mi primer día, le gusta ponerse cerca de la puerta pues dice que se refresca.

Carraspee.

— ¿Ella habló de eso contigo?— pregunte sacando el gel del locker y comenzar a peinarme.

—No— dijo sonriendo mientras se ponía los zapatos —¸ me lo dijo Tomoyo.

Ha ya.

Asentí sin importarme.

—Sabes— comencé a decir mientras me ponía la camisa y cuidadosamente colocaba cada botón en su lugar. No lo mire pero sabía que él estaba prestándome atención.

—Dime.

—Puede que me pase por la fiesta más tarde— dije cerrando el locker con fuerza al mismo tiempo que tomaba mi mochila.

Entonces vi su sonrisa de victoria.

—Le diré a las chicas que no dejen que ella se vaya temprano— dijo suspirando —, aunque bueno, quien sabe, muchos de por aquí van a ir así que puede y te la quiten.

—No importa— conteste tranquilamente pero decidí mejor callarme dado que bueno, no me convenía que pensara cosas que no son.

Yo quiero a Meiling a nadie más.

Ni siquiera me gusta Tomoyo ni e intentado nada con ella como todos piensan y eso que la veo todos los días en casa.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres intentar nada con alguna de por aquí?, todas son lindas no es que Meiling no lo sea puesto que no la conozco pero, todas quieren salir con nosotros y no es por vanidad pero ¿te vas a esperar a que tu noviecita te haga de virgen un par de meses más?

—Ella no es así.

—La mía tampoco era así— defendió seriamente —, pero se terminó acostando con quien considere mi mejor amigo en Londres así que mejor ponte a pensar si ella lo vale pues no están a quince minutos de su casa.

Suspiró.

—Eso o te da miedo ser un hombre.

—No me jodas— dije aunque probablemente lo hice en chino porque puso cara de no comprender lo que acababa de decir.

—Eso es algo por lo que te van a adorar— dijo sonriente —, hablas otro idioma.

Entonces sí que hable en chino.

—Sólo conócelas si no quieres a Kinomoto que al parecer te gusto mucho y no lo vas a negar, inténtalo con otra que no sea mí Tomoyo por supuesto — dijo claramente.

Sonreí, como si él no supiera lo que ya se dice de ella y lo he visto también en casa, paseándose desnuda, fines de semana con chicos dejándola en la puerta y con todos se besa, sí, acepto que sólo Eriol ha entrado a su recamara pero eso no le quita lo puta.

Y si me conformara con poco me hubiera quedado con ella en cuanto llegue.

Arqueé la cejas tratando de salirme del lugar ir a casa y escuchar sólo la voz de Meiling y por qué seguir con la plática de ir este fin de semana para hacerlo, tenía muchas ganas y extrañamente había dicho que sí.

Raro, lo acepto porque nunca quiso cuando estaba allí con ella pero ya había dicho que sí.

—Es eso de que quieres a Meiling y quieres guardarte para el amor de tu vida— cantó con tono burlón —, o es que te diste cuenta de que no puedes hacerlo.

Sonreí.

—No te tengo porque probar nada con respecto a eso— dije sutilmente —, no sólo por eso sino porque no tengo la experiencia de acostarme con cuanta puta se me pone enfrente.

Asintió tranquilo.

—Una apuesta hermano— dijo cruzando sus brazos —, si esta noche Meiling termina la relación que sé que lo hará— puntualizó —, te hare una cita con Sakura Kinomoto si esta noche te quedas soltero.

Sonreí.

—En dado que de que eso fuera a suceder que sé que no— dije sincero y esperanzado de que Meiling no se pusiera en su plan de diva como todas estas noches en las que menciona que hay un correo de Seijo en donde dicen todo lo que sucede —, no veo beneficio alguno en ello.

—Que de no ser verdad que termine contigo esta noche— dijo sutil —, te llevare yo mismo hasta Hong Kong esta noche.

—No tengo dinero— defendí aparentando seguridad de que no terminaría mi relación de tanto tiempo.

—Mi papá es muy rico— aclaró —, tan rico que tiene su propio servicio de avión — suspiró —; cumplo con mis promesas así que sólo veamos que sucede.

— ¿Por qué tanto interés de que yo salga con otra?

—Que sé lo que es tener una novia a distancia y que te engañen justo cuando crees que es amor, llegar y verla besándose con otro es nefasto, me agradas y ya te lo dije pero no así, no viendo que cada día estas más triste mandando y mandando mensajes que nunca contesta.

—El horario es diferente.

—No tanto como para no contestar en las mañanas o a medio día.

—Seguramente…

—Nada— defendió —, espero que no tenga a otro de verdad y que no termine la relación pero es muy raro que te cite para hablar hoy viernes en la noche cuando sabe que… que siempre sales con tus amigas.

—No son mis amigas— burle, mire el celular y lo guarde en la bolsa del pantalón, le hice un gesto de despedida a Yamasaki y me retire tan tranquilo que pude escuchar el murmullo de Eriol y de Yamasaki.

— _¿Va a ir?_

—_Ho sí, ira. _

Sonreí, el simple hecho de que Sakura haya movido algo en mí no significaba que cambiaría de parecer por el simple cuerpo de una mujer desnuda, que por mucho que me haya gustado no movía absolutamente nada en mí.

**(Sakura)**

Ahí estaba yo, en la regadera haciéndome como que me estaba enjabonando lentamente para que el reloj diera las diez y una vez la hora nadie tendría por qué venirme a buscar y forzarme para ir a la fiesta de Rika quien, por mucho que la quiera, sus fiestas me parecen de lo más aburridas pretendiendo ser una chica de la alta sociedad.

Ahí nadie más que Tomoyo podía solventar la vida de todas nosotras.

— Sakura.

Se escucha el toc, toc de la puerta y mi madre pronunciando sutilmente mi nombre; seguramente me preguntaría si iba a salir dado que me bañaba a esta hora en viernes por la noche.

Ya estoy tan harta de estas fiestas que no nos llevan a nada, de hecho creo que empiezo a aceptar mi vida lejos del chico que tanto me gusta y es que Eriol no tiene ojos para nadie más.

Bien pude poner el nuevo disco de Ayumi Hamasaki y así evitar que alguien me hablara mientras me concentraba en la higiene personal pero yo y mis estúpidos descuidos por pensar en vaya uno a saber que tontería. Soy adolescente y estoy en mi derecho pero de verdad que no puedo dejar de pensar que en el baño de las chicas hay fantasmas.

Sólo pensar en eso me pone la piel de gallina. Juro por Dios y por todos los santos a los que estoy dispuesta a encomendarme después de esto, que hay alguien ahí que vaga su alma en busca de… ni siquiera puedo pensarlo. Pero esta tarde me aparte de todas muy independiente de querer alejarme de la misma conversación superflua, me quede callada un rato mientras me dedicaba a vestirme y justo en la parte de la entrada a un tan sólo dos metros de la puerta y el pasillo que lo lleva al interior escuche los murmullos de dicho fantasma.

—Sakura, querida— dijo mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos lo cual realmente agradezco —, Tomoyo y el joven Hiiragizawa están aquí esperándote.

¿Eriol?

¡Joder y todavía no estaba vestida!

Tenía que planear todo, absolutamente todo cuidadosamente y darme tiempo de máximo quince minutos y no hacerme la interesante tampoco.

— ¡Enseguida salgo!

Grite al mismo tiempo que cerraba la llave de agua para ponerme la toalla alrededor del cuerpo sin siquiera secarme del todo. Fui directo al lavabo y me lave los dientes tan fuerte que creo de las encías ya no quedaban rastros de sangre sino simples pellejos por el daño.

—Yo te ayudo — dijo Tomoyo aproximándose al pasillo que me hizo brincar del susto y ganar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Se había puesto un pantalón demasiado pegado para mi gusto y sus zapatillas de punta color verde daban ese toque de seguridad que seguramente me hacía falta. Su blusa casi trasparente color blanco dejaba ver el diseño de su sostén negro con puntos verdes.

Suspire, se veía tan bien que ponerme a su lado me hacía sentir que toda mi ropa no tendría lugar en su guardarropa.

Muy independiente de que ella siempre me dijera que yo lucia bonita.

—Mira lo que te hice— dijo sacando de una bolsa de plástico un blusón azul tan femenino que con las medias color carne y las zapatillas del mismo color que el blusón me hacían pensar que me transformaría en esas muñecas que mi madre coleccionaba.

—Debió costarte mucho trabajo hacerlo— dije poniéndome el vestido sin pensar.

—Divina— dijo casi mostrando estrellitas de sus ojos —, me la pase trabajando en él dos días y bueno hoy tuve que ponerme a buscar las zapatillas que dieran el tono, no iba a permitir que mi mejor amiga no fuera presentable para su primera cita.

Asentí en cuanto comencé a cepillarme el cabello y dejarlo sino bien peinado al menos acomodado a forma de que no presentara signo de no ser atendido en su momento.

Un poco de sombras en los ojos, lápiz labial y justo con eso podría… ¿cita?

— ¿Con quién quieres que salga?

Pregunte sin sentirme demasiado extrañada, a veces tenía que hacerle compañía en sus citas dobles para que Eriol no mal pensara. Conocía a varios chicos sí es verdad pero la mayoría del tiempo ella terminaba en tríos, los besaba y se dejaba acariciar mientras nadie nos veía en la oscuridad del cine.

Puedo decir que me limitaba a ver la película pero a veces sin querer miraba y bueno, me abochornaba tanto que fingía ir al baño por quince minutos.

—Ho es una sorpresa— dijo enredando su cabello con los dedos de las manos —, mientras vámonos— dijo tomando un poco de mi perfume que siempre le ha gustado —; Eriol trajo su auto y no quiero que piense que me hago la interesante en nuestra primera cita.

Abrí los ojos como platos. No dolía tanto como yo creí.

Aunque eso no me impidió dejar de suspirar, sabía que iban a terminar juntos después de tanto tiempo que él estuvo insistiendo además de saber cómo era Tomoyo con sus ideas de tener más de un chico en su vida.

Y más aparte de competir con Rika, de hecho creo que no hay competencia, cada una hace lo que quiere a su manera y siempre terminan impactándonos a Chiharu, Naoko y a mí.

Acomode un mechón de cabello tras la oreja simulando que no me interesaba.

—Veo que por fin le diste el sí— dije en cuanto cruzamos por el pasillo para ir a las escaleras, la vi asentir —, ¿Cuándo?

Suspiró.

—No quisiera hablar mucho al respecto— confesó —, pero creo que verlo hoy después del baño y pensando en vaya uno a saber qué cosa y no prestarme la atención de siempre me hizo ver que es interesante.

Más aparte que no te gusta que te hagan a un lado; pensé.

—Le pregunte si iría a la fiesta de Rika y me dijo que pensaba ir con una chica, eso me molesto un poco y le pregunte por ella y me dio un beso en la mejilla, camino un poco y no pude evitar verlo partir así que él se giró y me dijo ¿a qué hora paso por ti?, entonces supe que hablaba de mí y le dije que a las ocho. Hicimos el amor y luego nos bañamos, pero después salió a ver a Shaoran quien estaba muy molesto, hubiéramos venido por ti antes pero ya sabes, cosas de chicos.

Asentí. Ese Shaoran por cierto cuando salimos todos de las duchas me miró de una manera que nunca había hecho desde que llego a Seijo.

Estaba entre avergonzado y me hizo esas miradas que siempre tiene Rika.

Tal vez me había confundido porque no sé, brillaban sus ojos de una manera bastante extraña.

—Creo que Eriol ha encontrado a su media naranja— dije burlona bajando las escaleras delicadamente para no caerme y hacer el oso yo misma.

—Eso dije yo también— sonrió —, pero ya sabes, los chicos se avergüenzan con eso así que ya no insistí.

— ¿El nuevo irá?— me atreví a preguntar no es que me interesara tampoco.

—Shaoran se ha adelantado— interrumpió Eriol tranquilamente levantándose para depositar un beso en mi mejilla, siempre ha sido así con sus saludos él no se inclina como lo hacen todos normalmente o bueno al menos no por nuestras costumbres él tenía ese toque europeo que gusta a todas saludando con un beso ya fuera en nuestras manos o en nuestras mejillas.

Siempre olía muy rico.

—Las ventajas de ser soltero— dijo Eriol burlándose al mismo tiempo que miraba a Tomoyo —, pero hay que ver hasta dónde llega— suspiró —. Vayamos, la casa de Rika está a dos horas de aquí.

Tomoyo y yo carcajeamos ante el comentario, si la casa de nuestra amiga estaba a dos cuadras atrás de mi casa, yo no necesitaba el auto, seguramente porque ellos dos sí que vivían lejos en eso de los suburbios de Tomoeda, tan elegantes y lejanos de todo el centro.

Al subir al auto no escuchamos ni música ni hablamos, sólo se dedicó Eriol a buscar un espacio para estacionarse lo cual le llevo cerca de diez minutos más, unas cuantas burlas de Tomoyo y bueno unos besos por parte de él que me hizo girar para no ver la escena romántica.

La casa de Rika ya estaba infestada de hormona adolescente desde adentro como afuera, claro ninguno en la parte superior en las habitaciones aunque puede que pasando la noche esas recamaras se llenen fácilmente.

La música celestial que invitaba a bailar lentamente.

Las luces con tonos naranjas, azules, rosas y verdes que cambiaban conforme los segundos pasaban.

Los chicos bebiendo en aquellos vasos de colores que últimamente estaban de moda.

Los novios, las parejas recién formadas por el alcohol, los rompimientos, las escenas gay que jamás faltan.

Los bailes eróticos en el centro de la sala.

Chiharu y Yamasaki bailando al ritmo de la melodía sin importarles que alguien les estuviera viendo, como por ejemplo las novias extras de Yamasaki cuando terminaba momentáneamente con Chiharu, todas ellas por supuesto muy discretas pues hasta donde sé él siempre deja en claro que puede tener todo con cualquiera pero jamás dejaría a Chiharu por alguna.

Eso aunque me molestara por mi amiga me gustaba al mismo tiempo. No le daba su lugar pero aceptaba que estaba enamorado.

Cuando nadie los estaba viendo normalmente se hacían gestos de cariño, palabras melosas, besos tímidos y sonrisas nada discretas.

Naoko suspirando al besada en el cuello, me parece que de un chico que recientemente había conocido.

Rika, bueno, Rika jugando con los chicos del equipo de futbol para ver quien aguanta más eso de los fondos con cerveza. Siendo anfitriona esta vez no la vería ebria. Aunque tal vez eso tenga beneficio, tal vez, un premio al ganador si es que no quedaba lo suficientemente ebrio para lo que ella fuera a necesitar.

Me daba miedo.

— ¿Quieres bailar?— me pregunta Eriol cerca del cuello que me hace estremecer —, Tomoyo ha dicho que va al baño.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

—No— contestó tan rápido y con temor al mismo tiempo que ríe.

— ¡Es una hija de puta, eso es lo que… yo le di todo, todo de mí y ella está ahora con otro!

Y bueno no falta esto, los dramas.

Ahí estaban Chiharu, Yamasaki y ahora Tomoyo rodeando a la persona que parecía perdida de borracha, de no haberme tardado tanto el baño seguramente me habría dado cuenta del antes de la persona que ahora estaba tan perdida en el alcohol como ninguno de la fiesta.

—Se nos arruino la cita— dijo Eriol entre dientes caminando en dirección a la persona que parecía conocía bastante bien así que sí ellos lo conocían por ende yo también, me acerque y…

Bueno no me sorprende del todo.

Shaoran Li, con una botellas de cerveza en la mano derecha y el celular en la otra, sus ojos perdidos de borracho, su piel más pálida de su acostumbrado bronceado y bueno, su voz que hablaba a gritos. Será que no le frecuento mucho aun cuando estuviéramos siempre en las misma fiestas no nos habíamos molestado en conocernos.

Creo que era algo berrinchudo.

— ¿Le marcaste?

Preguntó Eriol cono tono molesto en cuanto le quito el teléfono a Shaoran.

— ¿Sí?, ¿bueno?— dijo Eriol poniéndose el celular al oído izquierdo tapándose el derecho con la otra mano para poder escuchar mejor —, no Meiling— dijo ahora aun más serio —, no disculpa él no quiso hacerlo, yo lo entiendo, sí, sí— dijo ahora más que molesto encabronado —: no te volverá a llamar, disculpa.

Y colgó.

— ¿Era su novia?— preguntó Chiharu a lo que Eriol afirmó.

—Era— rectificó Eriol tomando a Shaoran del brazo derecho y Yamasaki del izquierdo para cargarlo y seguramente llevarlo a una de las habitaciones de arriba —, ayúdame Sakura, tú conoces mejor esta casa.

Asentí caminando en dirección a la cocina donde se encontraba una puerta tipo alacena que te conducía a unas escaleras para llegar a la habitación de servicio, que muy independiente a que Rika y su familia no hayan contratado a una mujer de servicio ocupaban la habitación para visitas o como para cuando Rika escondiera a sus citas, me había visto en vuelta a esconder a un chico cuando sus padres llegaron de improviso en una pijamada a los catorce años.

Ahí estaba el chico nuevo, con los ojos cerrados, tirado de borracho. Lastimado seguramente con la noticia que Eriol acababa de soltar.

—Traeré agua mineral— dijo Yamasaki en cuanto Eriol recostó a Shaoran en la cama —, regreso.

Eriol asintió haciendo que Shaoran regresara en sí. Apenas la fiesta iniciaba y Shaoran ya estaba perdido en el alcohol.

—Despierta hombre— ordenó Eriol dándole un par de palmaditas en las mejillas, pude salirme y regresar a la fiesta pero nunca los había visto de esa manera al menos no desde los quince años, estamos acostumbrados a las fiestas como para hacer esto al parecer Shaoran no.

—Me engaño— dijo Shaoran tapando sus ojos para evitar que lo viéramos llorar —, se fue con otro y tenías razón— dijo procurando no gritar, creo que aún seguía un poco consciente.

Suspire.

—Debí haberte hecho caso cuando me lo dijiste— dijo Shaoran aun sin quitar su brazo de sus ojos —, creí que me quería pero se fue con otro.

—Iré a ver por qué Yamasaki tarda tanto— dijo Eriol ahora dándole unas palmadas a Shaoran en el hombro —, tranquilo hombre, no es el fin del mundo.

Entonces se levantó de la cama mirándome fijamente, no me sonrió como siempre al contrario esta vez parecía un poco preocupado.

Se acercó y me tocó el hombro derecho en señal lastimera.

—Se supone que esta sería una cita doble con él— dijo suspirando —, sabía que terminaría con él por eso le insistí.

—Lo mismo que te hicieron a ti — dije tocando su mano con la que tenía sobre mi hombro —, ¿verdad?

Asintió.

—Le va a doler un rato— suspiró —; su hermana ha salido con su novio así que esta solo.

Asentí, puedo saberlo.

— ¿Te quedarías un rato con él?

Negué.

—Por favor— me insistió —, te llevare a tu casa cuando despierte, por fin tengo mi cita con ella y no quiero desperdiciarla, le dije que no bebiera pero mira— me dijo señalándolo con la mirada —. Sólo un rato, por favor, mandare a Yamasaki.

Entonces asentí.

—Un rato— sentencie suspirando —, cierra la puerta no quiero que piensen mal.

Me recosté a su lado mirando las tejas del techo, Rika se había encargado de colgar varios adornos navideños de cuando niña, los renos, el trineo de santa. Sonreí tan sólo recordarlo, aquella vez nuestras madres se habían encargado de hacer una sesión fotográfica con las obras de arte de que habíamos hecho.

Suspire, es tan fácil todo cuando eres niña.

Me gire para verlo, dormido o al menos eso me parecía. Con su mano aun sobre sus ojos, sus labios rojos e hinchados por el frio, su pálida y fría piel, su respirar pausado, el olor a alcohol con un poco de perfume dulzón y maderoso al mismo tiempo.

Sus cabellos castaños que peleaban los unos a los otros y parecían querer estar despeinados tipo muñecos de Tim Burton.

Incluso de cerca era mucho más guapo que Eriol. Más perfecto de lo que imagine.

Acaricié su mejilla a lo que él saco un suspiro.

— ¿Por qué?

Preguntó de manera inconsciente a lo que me limite a no contestar.

Me mordí el labio inferior, no había sentido esos nervios al estar con alguien desde nunca.

Y menos con un desconocido.

—Te quise— murmuró —, mucho— dijo ahora pasando su mano por mi estómago mientras se acercaba a mi cuello y a mi oído al mismo tiempo calentándome con su aliento.

—Li— dije tratando de alejarlo.

—No me alejes— susurró —, te quiero— dijo —. No tenía por qué terminar.

—Li yo no soy…

Sus labios entonces se volvieron un suave colchón de tibieza que me resultaban no algo agradable sino algo sobrenatural, esa sensación que comenzó a revolotear mi cabeza. Y aunque quede petrificada los primeros cinco segundos del beso al sentir su lengua tocar mis labios que querían permanecer cerrados poco a poco fui dando paso a que él inundara mi boca y dejara que sus manos que habían permanecido en mi estomago fueran subiendo poco a poco…

* * *

Little Strawberry chan: Hey, hey a pesar de un capitulo extremadamente corto lo hice por una simple razón, los capítulos que ya tenia escritos fueron borrados no sé que sucedió aunque creo que la culpa fue de un severo virus en potencia que se veía obligado a terminar con mi historia entonces se transformo en una guerra, luche, luche mucho y aunque hubo varias perdidas he vencido y el monstruo no cumplió con su cometido "SEGUIRE ACTUALIZANDO" /(´ O´)/

Espero les haya gustado este su segundo capitulo, es realmente extraño como es que Meiling ha terminado su relación con Shaoran, el interés de Eriol, Sakura tan indiferente y siempre sintiéndose menos, pero hey, algunas chicas y lo he visto se sienten menos con su cuerpo y no se atreven con el chico que les gusta.

Si se han figado en la parte de arriba esto es un "M" así que si son algo sensibles… se volverán insensibles jejeje veamos como sucede y que es lo que pasa en la próxima entrega.

Gracias por sus comentarios y aquellas que la han puesto como favorita pero no comentan no sean penosas! Espero sus comentarios gustosas, esto mas que nada para ir mejorando día a día capitulo tras capitulo.


	3. I just wanna live

_**Capítulo 3.- I just wanna live**_

**(Sakura)**

Heme aquí, en el santuario más viejo de todos los santuarios de la historia, sentada esperando que tal vez mi estupidez sea perdonada, y aun a pesar de no haber estado bajo los influjos del alcohol no quiere decir que no haya arrepentimiento en todo mi ser.

Aquello que yo tanto criticaba a mis amigas había pasado a segundo término cuando un chico ebrio me abrazo y me dijo que me quería, chico al que por supuesto conozco poco y nada.

Nada más de pensarlo me da rabia, incluso puedo sentir la espuma de la vergüenza salir por mi boca.

Suspire.

—_No le digas a nadie lo que ha pasado. _

Ordene al ponerme las zapatillas, la música y las luces continuaban tal cual como había llegado escasas tres horas atrás.

—_Ni de loco_— dijo poniéndose la playera sin siquiera mirarme _—, jamás había estado tan ebrio y esto fue un error además ni siquiera te conozco. _

—_Para mí bien_— dije cerrando la puerta.

Siempre quise que mi primera vez se tratara de una forma linda, tal vez jamás en Tomoeda encontraría mi príncipe azul pero puede que a una rana linda que estuviera dispuesta a ser transformada pasó a pasó o tal vez beso a beso.

No entregarme a un monstruo mal nacido que tras terminar con su novia se le ocurre hacerle eso a niñas como yo. Ni siquiera tenía que decirlo a nadie.

Suspire en cuanto mire a aquellos santos, de todas formas no soy católica.

— ¿Es que le vas a decir a Dios que ayer tú y yo nos perdimos el asco?

Agache la mirada para morderme la lengua, estaba a punto de maldecir, pero aunque no sea católica no quiero ir al infierno, tengo que comprar todos mis boletos para el cielo eterno.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunte levantándome del lugar para ir directo a la salida pero el mal nacido de Shaoran me estaba persiguiendo.

Sólo faltaba que me dijera que le había gustado. Me la pase llorando de dolor y él ni siquiera sabía qué hacer.

—Tenemos las mismas clases Kinomoto— dijo arrogantemente.

Me gustaba más cuando era serio.

—Te vi en la salida y decidí seguirte, debo admitir que me sorprendió verte entrar aquí— dijo moviendo sus ojos de un lado a otro de arriba abajo identificando el lugar —, no creí que las de por aquí tuvieran complejo de culpa.

Torcí los labios, compórtate Sakura aquí ante Dios no es bueno asesinar a nadie.

— ¿No sientes que te quemas?— pregunte.

—No— contestó extrañado —, ¿por?

—Es territorio sagrado— dije inclinando los hombros —, las criaturas del diablo como tú no son bienvenidas.

Dije como último saliendo del lugar pero él otra vez ya me estaba siguiendo.

¿Qué acaso no se iba a cansar de recordarme que había perdido en una noche de copas?

Ahora todos dirán que soy igual que las demás y con lo que me costó mantener una buena reputación. No sé cómo le hacen Rika y Tomoyo para no ser consumidas por cada chisme que sale de la boca de todos los de por aquí.

Están tan al pendiente de la vida del otro que se olvidan realmente de vivir.

—Tenían razón lo que dicen de Tomoeda— dijo aun sin mirarme a mí —, es tan dramático este lugar, te pinta demasiado bien— susurró haciendo detener mi andar —: hasta pareces virgen otra vez.

—Mal nacido— empuje para seguir caminando.

— ¡Ha vamos!— exclamó tomando mi ante brazo para detenerme y forzarme a mirarlo —, yo sé que te gustó.

— ¡Tú que puedes saber si me gustó o no!

—Porque presiento que debo pedirle a ¿sacerdotes?— me preguntó como si yo fuera católica a lo que negué rápidamente cruzando mis brazos —, que te hagan ciertas sesiones preferenciales para venir a confesarte más seguido.

—A ver— suspire —, Li—ahora escupí su nombre —; lo de anoche paso una sola vez…

Sonrió, mal nacido lo odio no lo conozco y ya lo odio pero eso me pasa por ser buena persona y estar de metiche, sí eso era ser chismosa y curiosa y miren que la lengua se la comió el gato y otra cosa.

Suspire nuevamente.

—No lo creo— dijo muy seguro —, debo confesarte que me gustó la idea de quitarle cierto cinturón de castigad a tu niñez.

¡Plaf!

Sí, nunca había golpeado a alguien en mi vida pero vaya que se sentía muy, muy bien.

Igual el maldito no se inmutó.

— ¿Por qué te empeñas en molestarme Li?, no fui yo la que termino tu relación de tantos años ni la que influyó a tu novia para acostarse con medio Hong Kong.

—No— contesto igual de tranquilo como siempre —, pero igual se dio la oportunidad y por mucho que no me haya gustado estar contigo del todo eres la primera y mientras eso dure…— se acercó tan sutil como un depredador acorralando a su presa —, cómprate la pastilla, no quiero problemas.

Entonces su andar se hizo primero que el mío metiendo las manos dentro de las bolsas de sus pantalones haciéndose por completo el hombre interesante. Sacudiendo su cabello con el movimiento del viento.

Más le valía no decir absolutamente nada por su situación de dolido.

**(Shaoran)**

—Si desea llamar a Ieran marque uno, si desea llamar a Meiling oprima dos, si desea llamar a Hiiragizawa…

En automático oprimí el numero dos mordiéndome las uñas con la esperanza de que no me contestara el teléfono, le había mentido a Eriol cuando le dije que yo la había citado para hablar esta noche, estaba claro que ella estaba muy nerviosa y ansiosa de hablar exactamente esta noche así que sabía a lo que iba.

Y tenía razón, no le había marcado en varias semanas bueno en días pero eso no quería decir que ya la había olvidado además tenía que darse cuenta de que debía adaptarme al nuevo sitio como si fuera Hong Kong y lo malo es que no me estaba costando nada de trabajo.

Subía fotos a la red pero mis amigos me decían que me había vuelto un plástico y todo ese tipo de cosas insultantes, Meiling alegaba que había cambiado que me había transformado en un hombre materialista y ese tipo de cosas.

Que ya no me gustaba lo de antes y que incluso estaba avergonzado de Hong Kong lo que suponía una vil mentira.

—_Xiaolang_— dijo la voz del otro lado del auricular.

Cerré los ojos por instinto como si estuviera soportando un especie de dolor imaginario.

—Aquí me tienes— dije tratando de no sonar dolido ni mucho menos ansioso —, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Suspire, me apreté el puente de la nariz.

—_Ham_…

Sólo habla, sólo dilo.

— _¿Recuerdas a Yamato?_

Sí, es mi mejor amigo cómo olvidarlo si crecimos juntos, íbamos al jardín de niños juntos incluso aprendimos esgrima y por supuesto artes marciales.

—Sí— dije aún más temeroso sintiendo esas mariposas que revoloteaban por ella, poco a poco se iban ahogando y quemando con los jugos gástricos de la angustia generada y que mi cuerpo resentía.

—_No quiero que lo tomes a mal_— sentenció —, _tú has estado distante_…

—Dime que no es cierto— dije ahora chasqueando la lengua —, que no tuviste nada que ver con él…

Yamato Ishinobi, siempre competíamos en clase, en deportes, en las artes marciales que generalmente empatábamos y bueno en esgrima ni se diga. La competencia era parte de nuestra amistad, cuando me hice novio de Meiling entonces también quiso tenerla, la niña más linda de toda la preparatoria y dado que nunca pudo tener nada con mi hermana entonces decidió hacerme la lucha.

— _¡Estaba sola, no me llamabas, él estaba aquí conmigo y pasó!_

¿Pasó?

Lo que yo jamás pude obtener por no presionarla lo había tomado otro de buenas a primeras.

— ¿Sabes y has escuchado de Tomoeda?— pregunte pero no me espere a que me contestara —, ¿tú crees que se me hubiera hecho difícil obtener eso? No lo sabes, no lo hice claro pero por respeto a ti…

—_Xiaolang yo…_

—Ya no digas más— dije como último colgando el teléfono.

Entonces aquello fue mi perdición, espere a que Tomoyo y Eriol terminaban de hacer el amor, podía escuchar los gemidos desde mi habitación. Al escuchar la puerta salí y le pedí a Tomoyo que nos dejará solos lo cual sorprendentemente hizo, le conté todo y en la espera de una burla o el típico "te lo dije", recibí el consuelo del mal consejo. Con alcohol todo se solucionara, conseguir una cita y lo que llegará después el caso era no esperar mucho para obtenerlo.

Por supuesto el alcohol me ayudo a inhibirme mucho mejor de lo que yo pensaba y es que últimamente salía ebrio de casi todas las fiestas a las que íbamos y claro, ellos estaban más acostumbrados a este líquido que yo así que está de más decir que por supuesto me caí de borracho ante tal acto.

Y bien dicen que el alcohol y el teléfono no son buenos amigos. Se me ocurrió hablarle y decirle sarta de estupideces y groserías con las que jamás me había dirigido a ella. La trataba como una dama porque eso me demostraba, si quería que la tratara como cualquiera y que yo ya había cambiado entonces le daría el gusto.

Para mi mala suerte eso no fue lo peor del asunto cuando no soporte más y permití que todos me vieran haciendo el ridículo, Eriol y Yamasaki amablemente me ayudaron a ir a una habitación en donde como niño berrinchudo me puse a llorar.

No me había percatado de que alguien más estaba ahí en esa misma habitación, se recostó a mi lado.

Estaba dolido.

Estaba triste.

Me sentía solo y ella estaba ahí conmigo.

La bese y no me había dado cuenta de quién era, si se trataba de Tomoyo no pasaría nada y si se trataba de Rika sabría cómo actuar, lo haría por instinto, entonces me aleje para ver sus verdes ojos y es que no por nada el verde era mi color favorito.

Quise hacerme a un lado, dejarla ir pues después de todo estaba, me encontraba en un estado inconveniente pero me parece que a ella no le importó tampoco.

— ¿Estas segura?

Pregunte antes de volver a besarla y continuar con lo que seguramente pasaría y aunque no había planeado que sucediera así la primera vez.

Esas cosas cursis que un hombre piensa y no lo dice por vergüenza.

Ya estaba por pasar y no iba a dejar que la oportunidad se me fuera de las manos pero eso no significaba que tampoco me iba a aprovechar de ella.

Asintió en cuanto le acaricie el rostro y le iba dando cortos besos en sus labios.

— ¿Virgen?

Asintió por lo cual no me sentí tan avergonzado, aprenderíamos juntos aunque claro ella no debería saber nunca que yo también era virgen.

—Tranquila— le dije sutilmente metiendo la mano por debajo de su diminuto vestido azul, pasando mi mano por su entrepierna jalando delicadamente las medias para bajarlas.

Suspiró lo que me dio pauta a continuar con mi labor.

Entonces mi mano toque aquella zona que jamás había tocado en mi vida, nunca me imaginé siquiera hacerlo con Meiling. Suspire al suave tacto, lo húmedo y caliente que se sentía.

Me aleje para quitarle las medias a medida que iba besando sus piernas mientras ella se iba desabrochando el vestido dejándome ver que en efecto no llevaba sostén pero no le hacía falta tenía todo en su lugar.

Me dejo tocarle los pechos a medida que mis besos iban subiendo de sus rodillas hasta su muslo, la entrepierna y su vientre dejándome que el calor, las ganas y la excitación me fueran guiando lentamente.

Me mordí el labio inferior al sentir pezones duros, firmes, preparados para lo que fuera a pasar.

Bese su cuello como último a medida que las canciones de James Blunt iban llegando hasta nuestros oídos.

Si no iba a ser con amor al menos sería memorable y jodidamente romántico con el soundtrack.

Entonces entré en su cuerpo dejándome rasguñar la espalda, le dolía pero al mismo tiempo arqueaba la espalda de placer.

Se sentía tan bien y quise aguantar de verdad, no pude más que una canción de cinco minutos cuando termine, agotado, pude moverme lentamente pues eso ameritaba que así lo hiciera por mucho que deseara hacerlo fuerte sin sensibilidad para quitarme la frustración pero no había de otra.

Le bese el cuello justo antes de poder terminar, en ella o fuera. No tengo mucha experiencia tampoco.

— ¿Te duele?

—Un poco— confesó entre gemidos así que la bese nuevamente.

Entonces al terminar nos quedamos dormidos, no nos abrazamos, no dijimos nada.

Me gustó mucho y más hacerlo con ella, ya me la había imaginado en mis brazos al momento de verla desnuda pero también debía aguantar un poco y no decirle que me agradó.

En la mañana fingí que no había sido nada nuevo para mí al contrario me porte como todo un cabrón lo cual la molestó muchísimo pero se me hizo incluso ofensivo el hecho de que fuera a una iglesia a redimirse del supuesto pecado. En lugar de hablar con ella me burle y verla enojada era… increíble.

Con Sakura no tenía que ser tímido.

Con Sakura no tenía que contenerme.

Con Sakura había sido yo y nada más que yo sin fingimientos y al natural.

Pero ella no debe saber eso.

Me quede mirando la ventana como normalmente ella lo hacía para ver qué era lo interesante y salvo por las figuras que uno mentalmente va formando no había nada más, incluso hacía calor. El sol se veía más que considerablemente.

Me conecte al ipod tratando de escuchar discretamente con un auricular la canción que en automático comenzó you´re beautiful de James Blunt, justo la canción que sonó cuando ella y yo tuvimos… eso.

De eso a ya casi dos días y ella se limitaba a sentarse en el lugar de Yamasaki quien había aceptado el cambió porque nuevamente se había enojado con Chiharu, creo que olvido que cumplían dos o tres años más de relación.

Con Meiling jamás olvidaría eso.

Suspire.

— ¿En qué piensas?— preguntó Eriol quitándose la corbata y el saco reglamentario.

Todos estaban levantándose, caminando tranquilamente a la salida, esperando a sus amigos, Sakura corriendo para no encontrarse conmigo en los pasillos.

— ¡Sakura espera!— gritó Tomoyo tomando su mochila unas cuantas cosas del escritorio y salió corriendo en busca de su amiga.

Sonreí.

—En nada— conteste a mi amigo tan tranquilo que recogí la mochila del suelo y guarde el celular, el ipod y las libretas.

— ¿Cómo vas con lo de Meiling?

Incline los hombros.

—Saliendo— confesé, aun me dolía —, pero bastante bien.

—Disculpa por dejarte en casa de Rika— dijo Yamasaki.

Cierto fue el viernes ahora es martes y no los había visto.

—Entiendo— dije caminando por los pasillos siendo el centro de ellos dos —, cómo les fue.

—Magnifico— contesto Yamasaki —, aunque nefasto el día de ayer cuando me olvide de mi aniversario.

—Tomoyo ya es mi novia — rompió el hielo Eriol mostrando un poco esas mejillas coloradas.

A ver cuánto le dura. Sonreí.

—En hora buena— dije como último.

**(Sakura)**

Cuando llegue al instituto mi madre se había empeñado en seguirme porque aseguraba que había algo raro en mí, como siempre, parecía que la mujer tenía razón. Al salir de casa no tuve tiempo de desayunar prácticamente nada, bueno, salvo un vaso de jugo de naranja y unas galletas que encontré en la mesa sabor chocolate con nuez.

Me recosté en el frio césped mirando fijamente las nubes, formando figuras, imaginándome que lo mejor que le puede pasar a alguien por aquí es: nada de habladurías, vida tranquila y amigas con las que no sales más que por el café o un helado.

Suspire, eso en Tomoeda jamás pasará.

Mordí la manzana que mi madre me había dejado en las manos justo en el momento en que cruce por la entrada, rica, aún jugosa con la sensación de haber permanecido en el refrigerador un buen rato.

—Ah, con que aquí estas— dijo la misma voz que me sigue a todas partes últimamente.

Pareciera como si oliera que yo ya no era… que yo ya no era… eso.

Respire lo más tranquilamente que pude.

Alcé la cabeza un poco para encontrarme con que Tomoyo estaba parada frente a mí cruzando sus brazos a la espera de una respuesta de mi situación de niña rara últimamente. Su esbelta y bien formada figura daba contraste con la luz del sol que atravesaba apenas su cuerpo, su largo y negro cabello cual cascada, caía en bucles definidos y brillosos.

—Sí— respondí incorporándome para quedar sentada y esperar a que ella tomara asiento cerca de mi burbuja individual —, aquí estoy.

Entonces esa pose suya que había adoptado en donde suponía que algo malo o raro me estaba pasando dio pauta a no una sospecha sino más bien a una confirmación que aunque pobremente se notara ella ya estaba a la espera.

No podía hablar por supuesto, se suponía que aquello fue algo meramente de nosotros dos, lo cual, si me pongo a pensar un poco así deberían de ser todos. Acostarse con quienes les diera la gana pero quedarse callados, se limitarían a vivir sus vidas y se delatarían con las miradas.

Estoy plenamente segura de que Li no dirá absolutamente nada dado que… bueno, él se siente la posición de permanecer con el mismo legado que Eriol le ha otorgado. Como si se tratara de un reino o algo así con eso de las jerarquías en la escuela.

Me había prometido no hablar, no decir nada simplemente escuchar. Hasta que cometí está estupidez.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

Sí claro, muy bien salvo porque en la fiesta perdía esa pequeñita tela entre mis piernas que por lo general las mujeres cuidamos como si se tratara de la joya más preciada en el mundo.

Asentí.

—Pues no lo parece— dijo tratando de no dar pie con bola.

—Me ha llegado el periodo— dije levantándome con dificultad, aun me dolía bastante.

Entonces, aunque mi mejor amiga sabía que le estaba mintiendo prefirió dejarme un rato con mi mentira a seguir haciéndome sentir un poco incomoda, de días para acá estaba muy rara, con la llegada de la madre de Li y bueno además de él y su hermana ella ha parecido o tal vez ha querido ser la mejor anfitriona.

Eso si no es que él le gusta.

Me mordí la lengua nada más de pensarlo, ellos dos no haría buena pareja, la veo más bien al lado de alguien que pudiera soportar sus caprichos y no de él, además… ¡además a mí qué me importa!

— ¿No tienes coro justo a esta hora?

Ella negó mientras caminaba a mi lado, estábamos a nada de la última clase la cual sería precisamente música y bueno, por lo general la profesora nos hacía ensayar un poco del coro a su lado, tocar con los estúpidos instrumentos difíciles que se escucha bien en otras personas menos en mí.

No me quejo de escucharla a ella pues tiene la voz más encantadora seguramente de todo Japón, pues ha ganado muchos concursos pero… la clase me ponía al lado de Li, cuestiones de apellidos y ya bastante le…

—La profesora Izumi quiere tratar con un poco de inglés pero el coro se ha negado— habló mientras inclinaba los hombros —, supongo que no a todos les gusta la música en otro idioma y bueno, como ensayamos con la clase de música sería un tormento para todos ustedes.

Abrí los ojos como platos ante tal atrocidad, apenas y eso con su ayuda y con la de Eriol, pude por fin terminar sin equivocarme con la estúpida flauta la maldita canción de _every heart_, que aunque tenga título en inglés era en japonés, pero bueno, como sea; me había tardado más de un mes en aprenderla sin estar tomando aire y sin desafinar y ahora de buenas a primera la profesora quería intentar con algo en inglés ¡estaba loca!

—Maldita— logre decir, aunque la ofensa a la profesora hizo que bueno, me sonrojara un poco.

Tomoyo soltó una risita al notar mi sonrojo, por lo general no soy una chica de malas palabras.

—Me parece que se hará aunque nosotros no queramos— dijo suspirando —, pero yo te ayudare siempre y cuando no se me presente una cita con Eriol, ahora que estamos saliendo oficialmente.

Sí claro, con Eriol.

Agache un poco la mirada.

—Si los rumores son ciertos y él te gusta dímelo ahora y te juro…

— ¡No!

Grite en ipso facto deteniendo nuestro camino tomándola del antebrazo.

—Él a mí no me…

Entonces vi en Tomoyo aquel brillo en sus ojos que desde niñas no le había visto, esa mirada de ternura y llena de bondad.

En definitiva la vida de su madre le estaba cambiando, tal vez era un tanto rebelde y se comportaba así para llamar la atención de todos o porque siempre fue el pilar de su familia, tal vez le hacía falta una familia y en definitiva dicen por ahí que Ieran llegó para bien.

No lo dudo.

No con la nueva actitud de Tomoyo de días para acá.

—De acuerdo— dijo tranquilamente —, procurare no volver hacer el comentario siempre y cuando me digas la verdad.

Suspire.

—Fue algo del pasado— dije tranquilamente, de hecho de una manera muy tranquila para mi sorpresa —, un pequeño gusto cuando las hormonas llegaron pero hasta ahí, no pasara nada.

Y no conforme a la respuesta…

—Voy a fingir que te creo — dijo aun caminando así que la seguí —, pero si noto un cambio de actitud amiga te prometo que le dejare— suspiró —. Además, puede que te crea por un instante, dicen también por ahí las niñas de primero que, tú y Shaoran tuvieron un encuentro en la casa de Rika cuando él tuvo el episodio de su vida.

Me sonroje. Tenía que ser.

— ¿Qué están diciendo?

Serénate Sakura, no te conviene hablar de más si ella aun no te da la repuesta, no contestes hasta que te sientas plenamente rescatada de toda culpa.

—Tonterías— dijo en tono de querer restarle importancia al asunto y viniendo de ella era bueno y malo al mismo tiempo —, cosas sobre que ya están saliendo y que lo consolaste cuando estaba perdido por su novia de China, después dijeron que él te rechazo porque no se fueron juntos.

Rio.

—Ya sabes lo estúpidos que pueden resultar los menores— dijo suspirando —, el nuevo superior Li ha manejado bien la presa de las chicas de quince años así que seguramente te dará lugar puesto que estas en su mismo círculo de amigos.

Más aparte que no le conviene que se diga que se acostó conmigo.

**(Shaoran)**

—Fórmense, los quiero intercalados ya saben— dijo la profesora de música quien parecía que aún no tenía el tacto y la madera de verdadera profesora, creo que sólo le gustaba eso de tener grupos reducidos o alumnos escasos tres por aula.

Todos reímos puesto que nadie le hacía caso para desquiciarla un poco más.

—La canción… no podrán…

Más desesperación por parte de ella mientras que nosotros parecíamos cada vez más relajados y mucho menos estresados que ella. Aunque debo admitir que la música no se me da nada bien, odio sobre todo tocar algún instrumento soy un tanto torpe en cuanto a eso se refiere. Puedo estar hasta tres horas en una clase de cálculo, conocer historia universal y empaparme con libros de terror pero eso de la música… me es complicado.

Lamentablemente es una clase forzosa ya que en la matricula que mi madre eligió se empeñó en eso que en idiomas.

Entonces me acomode en mi sitio justo a Sakura Kinomoto quien por todos los medios trataba de no cruzar mirada conmigo, sonreí, esa niña se ha gastado más en lo que nos pasó y los demás ni en cuenta, aunque Yamasaki ya me había hecho el comentario de lo que se dice de nosotros dos en la casa de Rika.

Menos mal que ella se niega a creer que Sakura pueda hacer eso con un chico que apenas conoce, si se hubiera tratado de Tomoyo, por ejemplo, el chisme ya habría pasado los muros de Seijo y todos estaría más que enterados con pelos y señas.

Tomoyo se puso frente a nosotros, dándonos la espalda, seguramente comenzaría afinar y luego la profesora se sentaría al lado del piano mientras nosotros tocábamos torpemente con las flautas.

—Sigues empeñada en ponerte disfraz de monja— dije tratando de ocultar el movimiento de mis labios con la flauta.

Su cara, bueno, se puso más roja que otra cosa de coraje.

—Deja de querer ponerte como tema de conversación para todo— dijo imitándome.

—Tienes razón — dije tratando de contener la risa —, en realidad el tema de conversación aquí soy yo— puntualice aun si desear detener la discusión que ya había comenzado pero el día se había tornado aburrido.

—Termínala ya con esto de quien le quito la…

Nunca había sonreído tanto en un día, nunca me había divertido tanto con una persona y la sensación, el sabor que representa me parecen bastante agradables.

—Esto no se termina hasta que yo lo diga— suspire —, a menos claro que yo sea más caritativo que la madre Teresa e inclusive más indulgente que el propio Jesús.

Ver la expresión de fastidio de una persona a quien conoces poco y nada, esa sensación de pertenecer y ser pertenecido aun cuando no era la manera correcta te da grata satisfacción. En particular siento incluso que esta idea de haberlo hecho de esta manera puede resultar un poco…no sé sí motivadora porque no todos los días te pasa algo así, incluso, con Sakura Kinomoto a mi lado haciéndome recordar lo que paso entre nosotros y mejor dicho que yo me he empeñado en que se le olvide me ha hecho incluso que el rompimiento con Meiling pase a segundo terminó.

Ni siquiera me había dedicado a lamentarme la perdida de mi relación, estaba demasiado enfocado en molestar a Sakura.

— ¿Qué quieres para dejarme en paz?

Preguntó por fin fingiendo que estaba tocando la flauta, aunque algo torpe, supuse que ni siquiera se estaba enfocado en la música.

—Uno nuevo— dije suspirando mientras ponía la flauta en los labios —, digo, no puedes negarte.

Entonces, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al igual que los ojos de Chiharu Mihara quien se giró lo suficiente como para verme fijamente y luego a Sakura.

* * *

Little Strawberry Chan.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, a qué no se esperaban que de verdad ellos lo hubieran hecho verdad? Jejeje, pues sí… y a partir de ahora el tormento vendrá fuerte para la querida Cerezo porque el joven Shaoran (ha como lo amo, que me moleste a mí) ha descubiertos los deseos de tener a Sakurita a su lado! Los han escuchado!

Las espero en la siguiente entrega y no pido más que comentarios… quiero saber lo que piensan de esto!

Bye bye.


End file.
